The Many Tales of Spongebob
by MusicAnimaL614
Summary: Different stories of how spongebob became square. Plz R
1. Chapter 1

*This FanFic is about Sponge Bob*

* Some people wonder how sponge Bob got square, Well her are some suggestions. which one do you think is true?*

"Ice Cream"

Sponge Bob: Oh. Hey Pat.

Patrick: hey Sponge Bob.

Sponge Bob: PATRICK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Patrick: what?

Sponge Bob: Why do you have a ice cream? remember about the diet??

Patrick: Oh I'm sorry Sponge Bob. want some?

Sponge Bob: Well, ok.

Patrick: Hey I heard if you eat to much ice cream you turn square! Then you would be Sponge Bob square pants! not Sponge Bob round pants!

Hey! That has a little ring to it!

Sponge Bob: I'm sure that's not true!

Patrick: Well try it!

Sponge Bob: ok

* Sponge Bob eats the rest of Patrick's ice cream*

Sponge Bob: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!! brain freeze!

Sponge Bob: Pat? why are you looking at me like that?

Patrick: It's true! It's true! it's true!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sponge Bob: what's true?

Patrick: you are **SQUARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Sponge Bob: you must be seeing things. old Patty.

* Sponge Bob turns around and sees a car mirror. Then he sees that he really is Square*

Sponge Bob: Hey Pat!

Patrick: what?

Sponge bob: can I borrow that gun you had?

Patrick: sure.

* Pat hands the gun to Sponge Bob*

* Sponge Bob shots himself*

Sponge Bob: hey look it's about to bounce off of me!

* Squidward walks by*

Squidward: what's going on?

Patrick: Sponge bob.....................

BOOM!!!!!

Patrick: Hey Look Sponge Bob. the bullet bounced off of you and hit Squidward. The bullet didn't blow you up but it blew Squidward up!

*~*Story*~*#*~*2*~* 

"visit"

* Sponge Bob round pant's doorbell rings*

Sponge bob: hey Mom and Dad!

Mom and Dad: hey. Lets go roll down the hill!

Sponge Bob: ok.

*They arrive at the hill*

Sponge Bob: you go first mom!

Mom: ok

* the mom rolls down the hill*

Mom: wwwwwwwwwwoooooooowwwwwwwwww!!!! that's fun!

Sponge Bob: Now you Dad.

Dad: ok!

* dad rolls down the hill*

Dad: hehe haha hehe haha hehe haha hehe haha!!!! that's fun!

Dad and Mom: Now you sponge Bob!

Sponge Bob: ok 

Sponge bob: aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! 

Dad and Mom: what?

Sponge Bob: A stick just popped me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* dad calls hospital*

* Sponge Bob goes to the hospital*

Doctor: here you are! the only way we could help him is if we turned him square!

* Mom and dad Faint*

Sponge Bob: Mom, Dad?

*~*Story*~*#*~*3*~*

" You are what you eat "

*Sponge Bob felt a drop on his head. He looked up and saw Patrick eating ice cream*

Sponge Bob: Patrick. Come down here and talk to me!

Patrick: ok!

Sponge Bob: so what's up?

Patrick: Well I herd that if you eat something you will turn into the shape.

Sponge Bob: you mean if I eat a square chocolate bar then I will turn square?

Patrick: yup! that's why I'm eating the ice cream cone! So I can turn that shape!

Sponge Bob: How long have you been eating it?

Patrick: Well. About 2 hours.

Sponge Bob: Then it's not true! you eat a square chocolate bar you stay a star. I eat a square chocolate bar I stay round!

Patrick: NO!

Sponge Bob: OH YEAH?

Patrick: YEAH! 

Sponge Bob: WELL I'M GONNA PROVE IT!

* Patrick hands a square chocolate bar. Sponge Bob eats it*

Sponge Bob: See Patrick! I was right! Nothing..................BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Patrick: I was right! I was right! you are square!

Pleaz R&R mah story

( R&R means read and revue)


	2. Chapter 2

*~*Story*~*#*~*4*~*

" Sponge over board "

*One Day Patrick and Sponge Bob were sailing on a boat*

Patrick: ok Sponge Bob. We are out far enough to go fishing.

Sponge Bob: I don't want to fish!

Patrick: Then what do you want to do??

Sponge Bob: I don't know

Patrick: well how about we play truth or dare?

Sponge Bob: ok.

Patrick: truth or dare?

Sponge Bob: truth.

Patrick: I mean Dare or Dare.

Sponge Bob: dare.

Patrick: I dare you to scream I LOVE YOU SANDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sponge Bob: eeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwww

Patrick: come on.

Sponge Bob: I LOVE YOU SANDY.

Patrick: hahahahahahhehehehehehehohohohoho.

Sponge Bob: Patrick! Dare or Dare?

Patrick: hehe. dare.

Sponge Bob: I dare you to let a shark ( Great White) Bite off your hand. 

Patrick: NO!

Sponge Bob: Come on!

Patrick: fine

* Patrick put meat in the water and put his hand next to it.*

Patrick: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Sponge Bob: hahahahahahahahahahehehehehehehehehhohohohohohoho!

Patrick: dare or dare?

Sponge Bob: dare

Patrick: I dare you to jump off the boat.

* sponge Bob jumps off the boat. Patrick runs over him*

Patrick: aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Sponge Bob: what?

Patrick: your square! not round!

Sponge Bob: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh.

*~*Story*~*#*~*5*~*

" potato factory "

Sponge Bob: hey Pat do you want to come with me to the potato factory.

Patrick: ok

Sponge Bob: great.

* Sponge Bob and Patrick walk to the potato factory*

Sponge Bob: Lets go on the potato tour.

Patrick: ok!

Sponge Bob: Hey Mr. Potato! Me and my friend Pat here want a tour.

Mr. Potato: Jump right in the car.

* Sponge Bob and Patrick jump in the car*

Mr. Potato: This is the bags for the potato's.

Patrick: cool! 

* Patrick jumps out of the car and gets rapped in a bag!*

Patrick: Hey! Let me out! I'm a star fish! not a potato! If I was Potato under water then I would be soggy! Do I look soggy to you? Let me out!

* they move along in the car*

Mr. Potato : this is were the Potato's are smashed.

* Sponge Bob Jumps off*

Sponge bob: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

I'm gonna get crushed!

**CRUNCH!**

Sponge Bob: ow. i'm square.

*~*Story*~*#*~*6*~*

" The perfect fit?"

Mr. Crabs: Hey Sponge Bob!

Sponge Bob: hey Mr. Crabs!

Mr. Crabs: I bot some pants for you.

Sponge bob: OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH! I love them! But they are square! I'm round.

Mr. Crabs : then shave! 

Sponge Bob: ok

* sponge Bob walks to "_Super Cuts"_*

Sponge bob: I'd like to be square.

Person: my name is Emily

Sponge Bob: ok. Emily I want to be square

Emily: are you sure?

Sponge Bob: yup!

Emily: ok

* Emily try's to cut thru but it wasn't strong enough*

Emily: This razor isn't strong enough

* Emily gets a different razor*

Emily: this should work.

* Emily try's but it still didn't work*

Emily: sorry kid! I used all the razors and none of them work! 

Sponge Bob: :'( Oh.

Emily: sorry.

Sponge Bob: that's ok! It's not your fault.

* Sponge Bob sadly walks home*

Patrick: Hey sponge Bob.

Sponge Bob: hey Pat.

Patrick: what's wrong Sponge Bob?

Sponge Bob: nothing. Hey pat! you wanna try to make me square?

Patrick: how?

Sponge Bob: Shave me!

Patrick: ok

* Patrick and Sponge Bob walk in sponge Bob's house*

Patrick: ok are you ready to be square?

Sponge Bob: yeah!!!!

Patrick: ok!

* Patrick cuts Sponge Bob*

* 1 hour later* 

Patrick: ok. done

* Sponge Bob looks at the mirror*

Sponge Bob: Thanks Pat! I'm gonna wear the pants now.

Patrick: ok. bye

Sponge Bob: bye

* Sponge Bob goes up stairs and puts the pants on. He is way way way way way way way way way way way way way to small*

Sponge Bob: PATRICK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*Plz R&R*


End file.
